heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.17 - Cute in a horribly violent way
There is a commotion in queens. Smoke, explosions the crackle of gun fire and the sounds of human anguish and rage. There is a riot going on a violent demonstration. The recent events of the world are pushing people to their boiling points. A relatively small but radical group of "humanity first" terrorists are attempting to "spark a revolution". They have weapons and are attacking the neighborhood to start "taking earth back". they are angry scared idiots riled up by the fact that mutants and aliens have been the cause of such devastation to humanity. Some bigoted talking heads on the radio and internet have been stirring up these sentiments and now a group of wackos with weapons are taking that to it's logical extreme. Queens is a mess it's war between the terrorists and the police with civilians and homeless caught in the middle. Venom is on the scene with intent to defend the the innocent but with his rage and violent methods he is just adding to the carnage in the streets. "We will not let you hurt people!" he screeches out as he rips into anyone with a weapon, that wanders into his reach. Explosions! Lunair is normally hunting gangsters or what have you, but today this has drawn her attention. She feels pulled towards fighting, towards... well, y'know. Lunair is wearing clothes, and makes her way towards the edge of the demonstration. And her curiosity is rewarded. There's apparently some wackos with weapons. And a - Venom. Huh. That's definitely pretty alarming. Her eyes widen a bit. Although, she contemplates the seriousness of the situation. And pulls a dubstep gun. Taking cover behind a car, it's time to make... MEN AT TWERK. Lunair's arrival only adds to the chaos of the scene. Suddenly groups of terrorist, police, and innocent people alike all start spasming and convulsing wait is that dancing? there is loud ungodly noises booming through out the area what is that dubstep? This all too crazy! Venom is tearing his way through the chaos and looks perplexed and is hesitant to go near that part of the riot. Loud noises seem to cause Venom discomfort. "What is this what the hell is going on? This is like nothing we've ever come across!" Chaos. Confusion. Potential nudity. Lunair is /indeed/ here. People are dancing, there's wubbing all over and Lunair, keeping the dubstep gun in one hand, brings out the nudity ray. Now there's... Chaos. Confusion. Nudity. She whistles while she works. A few glitter and flower petal bombs get rolled in, adding glitter and glamor. What the noodles is going on over there?! Nevertheless, if Venom is keen-eyed, he might spot Lunair behind the car causing mischief. And hilarity. And - public nudity. Oh dear. Loud noises, bright glitter and flowers, nude angry people dancing real life geddan this place has gone completely off the deep end. Venom looks and spots a girl taking cover behind a car. she is causing this insanity with her odd arsenal of crazy making weapons. Venom web over to the wall behind her. "What are you doing!?" Mwahahaha. Chaos! Lunair giggles. A few more souls join the dubstep train. It's a fabulous protest now. It beats violence, right ? Right. The crowd is /controlled/. Mostly. When suddenly, Venom webs on over. Her eyes widen him. "Asks the web guy! Don't eat me!" Flail. Wait, make sure people are still dancing Back to Venom. "Chaos? Crowd control." "We aren't going to eat you! ...yyyyet" Venom snarls at the woman sliding in closer to her. "We don't want the innocent people hurt the rest can die. Don’t hurt the innocent" Venom warns Lunair. Frankly Venom is intrigued by the strange things this girl can do and somewhere in there Eddie Brock is laughing his ass off. Venom's mouth opens up and slides back to reveal Eddie "hahahahaha wow the look on your face! it's precious so hot stuff what tell us about your crazy weapons? before we have to go rip out a few more spins, Crazy thing isn't it. they're tired of the violence caused by aliens and metas so they go and cause more violence!?" ... yet? Lunair eyes Venom warily. "It's not hurting them. Not compared to tasers, bean bags and ... stuff," She notes. Best not to point out he's spine ripping. She heeds Venom's warning, eyes a bit wide. She is indeed, quite startled. Then suddenly, it gets kinda aliens up in here. Eep! Lunair pauses. "To be fair... I don't meet many fellows like you," She tilts her head. "And I make them as I need them," She offers. "The Dubstep gun makes people dance," She explains. "I figured the glitter and nudity were just distractions. What - are you - um, you're helping?" Her eyebrows lift. "And yeah, people are strange that way. I guess they feel defensive..." "Whoa that's pretty neat remind us to get a hold of you sometime when this is over we'd be very interested in seeing what other cooky stuff you got going on" Eddie says with a smile then sort of snaps at what Lunair says next. "What do you mean? are we helping? we aren't some bad guy out to hurt people no matter that the spider jerk would have everyone believe!" Eddie huffs "What ever it is We don't take kindly to idiots showing up and hurting innocent people" Eddie says as the symbiote closes on his head and he is Venom once more. "We will defend the people and feast on those who cause harm!" Venom says leaping back into action he disappears behind some smoke and then he can be seen disemboweling some gun toting tea baggers. "I meant more if you're with the police or not," Lunair explains. "I would be glad to meet with you. I'll bring lunch or something," She offers. Also, she pauses. "... I imagine disemboweling is worse than nudity." She tilts her head. But he's trying. And it's kind of adorable in a horribly violent way. Nevertheless, she'll rustle some gun toters' jimmies and he joins the twerking, glittering madness. Soon the terrorist disperse they were prepared to bully some defenseless people and make a show of force to the local pd, but this? This has quickly gotten out of hand between the cops bringing everything they had, venom stomping about ripping people apart and the complete insanity of the weapons Lunair is using the humanity first pin heads are all either running for their lives or surrendering to the police. Once the police have a handle on them they turn their attention to Venom. Venom has after all been horribly murdering terrorist and cop alike for the half hour. There also a small amount of attention given to locating the source of the crazy dubstep laser. Bullets fly and cops shout as Venom decides to web away before things get too hot for him. As he does he snatches up Lunair they make their escape and while swinging above the streets of new york Venom suddenly says "So you mentioned having you for lunch?" Also, nude twerking. So much dubstepping. And dancing. And glitter. And flower petals. Lunair has left chaos, confusion and nudity in her wake. Hers is a more playful insanity. She's toying with them. It wouldn't be hard for her to murder them, but that seems - needless. Or she hasn't given into the simmering yandere side. Probably both, really. And her eyes widen as the cops start to get wise to them. Then suddenly Venom again! And he's snatched her and they are webbing over the streets of New York. "Gah! Wow! Um. ... I would /buy/ lunch. If you eat me, you'll just be hungry again in an hour?" She looks up, offering helpfully. Nothing about having HER for lunch. "Fine you will buy us lunch. Our host feels you would be more enjoyable as a companion than as a meal anyway" Venom Says Swinging about, that was his way for calling her pretty. "Where will we be having lunch?" Venom asks. They escape out of the area leaving it a smoldering glittering flowery bloody mess. there is carnage and destruction and cops and first responders trying to make sense of it all as new vans and new copters begin to arrive on the scene. "Thank you. I appreciate it." Phew. Lunair would care not to be eaten. She quite likes existing. And that was nice of him to say, too! "Ehm. Wherever you like?" Money's not really a thing to Lunair. "I have no idea what you - guys like," She quirks an eyebrow. This is a truth. And Lunair is glad not to deal with the cops or what have you. Her weapons have disappeared, so she's not too heavy to carry (which would be so, so bad). "Shake Shack!" Growls Venom as he makes a sharp turn in the general direction of the nearest one. Venom isn't too worried about Lunair's weight with or with out the weapons. he can carry 25 tons. Venom drops down in front of a shake shack so hard it cracks the side walk when he lands. "We want burgers fries and shakes!" Venom shouts as he leads Lunair gently but firmly by the hand inside. Pause. Smile. "Okay, Shake Shack it is," She nods. Lunair will hang on and eeps softly as he lands hard. "Okay, got cha." She lets herself be lead in to the restaurant by her hand. She's a good sport about it all. "Just let me know what kind and what cha want on them. Or let the cashier know," Yes. It is free lunch for Venom day! She seems surprised how okay with this she is. As they enter the shake shack The symbiote retreated and by the time they are through the door Eddie Brock is standing there wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. Perhaps Lunair's feeling generous because she fear it would be her on the menu if she refuses, but Eddie is just taking it as chance to spend some time with someone interesting. They get up to the counter and Eddie begins to order "Alright we'll have 2 double smokeburgers no pickles no tomatoes a large cheese fries a large Vanilla shake and a creamscile float. And um Hey what you want?" Eddie says looking at Lunair. Well. Lunair - does not have a problem with money. And really, Eddie and Venom both seem interesting. She did offer, after all. She seems to like them both well enough, when the threat of being nommed isn't hanging over her head. She seems surprised that the symbiote had retreated and she's left with an Eddie. Besides, he was working hard and did help her out. Pause. "One Shackburger, a medium fries and um, a root beer float is fine." Nod. That's all so going straight to her hips... Sigh. But it is a treat. "I hadn't tried this place before. It seems fun." She glances around. And when the cashier asks for them to pay, Lunair will cover it easily. "best burgers in town!" Eddie exclaims with a smile. The Cashier says "OK that'll be right out $34 please." "So we didn't catch your name?" Eddie ask making idol chatter while still in front of the cashier. "I see," Lunair smiles back to Eddie. She fishes her wallet out of her pocket, pulling a pair of 20s out. She pays the cashier for their food. "Um. I'm Lunair. How about you? And - pleased to meet you," She carefully accepts her change from the Cashier. She goes with it all. "Eddie Brock, Nice to meet you too. You were you something else out there today." Eddie says with a smirk and offering a handshake. About a minute later a /big/ tray of food slide up to them at the counter Eddie picks it up and with a smile and a nod says "Ok you pick where we sit" "Thank you. You were very good out there," She offers and carefully accepts the handshake. Lunair pauses as the tray slides over. He must be a hungry gentleman. Lunair shrugs it off, smiling back. "Let's go for a booth seat, I think." One up against the wall. It's nice, safe and somewhat private. She's odd that way. They walk over to the booth and sit down Eddie polite hands Lunair her food before digging into his. "Thanks they call us Venom We hate spider-man and protect the innocent." Eddie says in a very venom tone of voice before taking a bite of his smokeburger and sipping down some shake. "So yeah you're fancy weapons are interesting how do you even make stuff like that. I mean some of that stuff seems impossible, or like it should be anyway" Lunair accepts her food and smiles. "Thank you. And I see." She listens. Her eyes widen at the tone of voice. She's going to get used to that sometime. Her float is stirred a bit before sipping. "I just do. If I know how it works or have seen it, I can make it. That's all." She offers. "I am glad you think it's interesting," She offers. "Some of them probably are impossible with current technology." She looks thoughtful. "Well that just blows our mind! you just see something and you can figure out how to recreate it? But like what did you see those things in like movies or video games or something? Is that how it works? Like if we took you to see star wars you could make a light saber?that's just out of this world how can you not know that is awesome?" Eddie says going on an on about Lunair's abilities it really is like nothing he's ever seen. Lunair tilts her head. "Yes. Light sabers I can do already," She quirks a smile. "And a video game is where I got the dubstep gun. Sometimes I think of weapons myself," She offers. She turns a bit red at all of this attention on her powers. But it might be easier than talking about his. Is he shy about his? She looks to Eddie. "I have to be a little careful, though. Too much and I get sick." "Oh that's all so awesome There is a lot of fun that can be had with that kind of stuff. We would love the chance to play with some of that stuff sometime if you don't mind if it' isn't too much" Eddie with a bit of a blush and a soft expression, like a kid who wants to ask for a toy. "you're probably wondering about us and how we do what we do aren't you" Eddie says before noming some more burger and slurping some of his cremescile float. "Yeah? I wouldn't mind at all. There's a few open fields," She accepts the offer. Lunair doesn't mind, although she turns a bit red. She smiles at him. Aw. A soft expression. It's cute! And she goes with it. "There are some unusual ones," She remarks. She goes quiet a moment. But that answer was a yes. She will definitely let him play with some of the stuff. "A bit, yes. I didn't want to pry too much. It seems intense." She will take a few bites of food and listen. Eddie clears his throat and tries to find a way to explain it but figures to to just say it "We are the fusion of a human host and an symbiote. What you would call an alien parasite. We have fused and we retain the powers of our previous host the spider man, only our copy of those abilities is superior to the original. This is why we talk in the plural we are not one but two" Head tilt. Lunair ahs and nods. "I see. That makes sense. I won't tell anyone," She promises. At least they seem nice and not interested in making a Lunaburger or something. That would be so, so bad. But - huh. "That sounds pretty tough, though," She considers it. She has to wonder how that arrangement work, as she sips from her float. "Well. This is fun so far." She seems curious, though, peering at Eddie. "Yes it is. Perhaps we could do this more? going out causing chaos and chatting it up over burgers and shakes" Eddie says with a chuckle and 'look'. They share some more small talk and idol unwitting flirting as they finish their meal. Once they are done, Eddie gives a bit of an awkward look around then says "We thank you, for helping us today, whether you meant to or not you helped protect many innocent people. We also had fun sharing this meal and conversation with you Lunair We would like to see you again soon. We promise we wont eat you" Eddie gives a smile then goes to get up. "Sure," Lunair smiles at his chuckle and look. She is happy to small talk, even unwittingly warming up and returning the flirting during the meal. She glances around. "You're welcome. Thank you for helping me. I had fun. I look forward to seeing you again. And thanks. I'm not very flavorful," She remarks. She smiles back and moves to stand herself. Plus, he'd totally be hungry an hour later anyway. "It has been fun." She waves. "Have a good day." Category:Log